How He Used to Be
by AmyNChan
Summary: A oneshot dedicated to the passing of a great man. This oneshot is sad.


**_14AmyChan: Today, a great man died. This story is in memory of him. I do not own Aladdin._**

Aladdin walked with a heavy heart through the castle. It had been many years since the marriage between himself and Jasmine, and by now they had three incredibly brave and handsome children and several dote-worthy grandchildren running amuck in the castle and causing their own little mischief. The kingdom was happy and peaceful and had not been badgered by bandits or thieves during their reign.

Still, the man walked on, sighing. Through the castle walls that he had eventually become accustomed to calling home, knowing that even this was not through the works of himself alone.

He finally reached the room he had come to find.

"Hey, pal," a voice beckoned from within. Steeling himself for the onslaught of rushing emotions he was sure to face, the former street rat came into the room with a smile. It was meant to comfort both the one laying ill on the bed and himself.

"Hey," he responded, walking up to the bed. They had done their best to make the Genie comfortable as he had quickly fallen sick. They had not even known anything was wrong with their good friend until the day when he had started coughing out blue blood. It was then that—as the Genie's friends—they had intervened and forced him on bed rest.

It had been going on for a week, and Aladdin and Jasmine had looked for any doctor they could find, scouring the land for some magical concoction that would cure the Genie. Aladdin himself had gone to other lands, begging for help. Sadly, every physician had returned with the same answer.

The Genie was dying.

"Don't look so sad," the blue-faced man said before hacking terribly. Aladdin rested his arm over the shoulders of one of his longest standing friends, only barely keeping his tears in check.

"It's going to be okay, Genie, it's going to be okay," the man whispered, attempting to cling onto the promises that he was giving, knowing that he could not keep them. Not even a wish could keep death at bay for long.

Genie placed a hand over Aladdin's with a worn smile. "Don't lie, kid. Not to me."

"I—"

Aladdin choked on words, refusing to believe it to be true. Silence rang through the air, only interrupted thrice by the Genie's harsh coughs and labored breathing. Each time was longer than the last, and each phase left the Genie weaker and weaker.

"It isn't fair…" Aladdin finally choked out. "I thought you weren't going to die… I thought you were going to live forever…"

"Nothing's forever, kid," the Genie whispered, turning his head to the side and coughing some more. All the poor man could do was sit by his friend's side and attempt to soothe the pain away, all the while feeling like that lost kid in the middle of the street life. "We all have to go sooner or later…"

"But—!"

"Don't be sad, Al," the blue man murmured, and Aladdin could barely catch it. By now, they both knew what was coming, and neither seemed ready for goodbye. But it seemed as though the Genie had other plans.

"Don't be sad," he repeated. "Just remember how I used to be, the adventures we had…"

Aladdin nodded as his friend continued, tears shamelessly streaming down his face.

"Remember the good times… the misadventures we had… the times we fought through… Don't forget how I used to be… promise me, Al…"

"I promise, I promise, Genie…"

With that, the Genie gave his final smile before closing his worn eyes. He had not the energy to cough anymore, and that energy was depleting quickly. Aladdin realized what was going on and began to call for a physician. They had one in the castle for all times, but by the time the professor of medicine had arrived, it was too late.

The Genie had died.

At first, Aladdin wept. He and Jasmine wept. He, Jasmine, and their family wept. He, Jasmine, their family, and the kingdom wept. Mourning swept through the land for a week, but Aladdin kept true to his promise.

At the end of that week, he stood and made a proclamation. Through his tears, he told the kingdom of the great times he and the Genie had shared. He told the story of the Genie and invited everyone to do the same. Everyone had a story of how the blue man had helped them in some way or another, and the kingdom was glad to hear these tales told once more.

No one forgot the Genie after he died, but they refused to cry any more. Instead, they simply kept the final promise between Aladdin and the Genie.

And remembered how he used to be.

**_14AmyChan: If anything, please remember how Robin Williams used to be. Remember how he made us laugh and cry and be silly with his great acting. Remember how he touched our childhoods and kept us smiling. Remember how he used to be._**

**_R.I.P. Robin Williams  
July 21, 1951-August 11, 2014_**


End file.
